


To Fake a Wedding

by SilverSupa



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: And really, Background Diakko, Benign Supervillainy, F/F, Fake Marriage, It's a fake wedding how can it not be fluff, Just a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSupa/pseuds/SilverSupa
Summary: As far as schemes go, her latest is gaudy, overly extravagant, and petty to the point of being entirely beneath both their stations. Therefore, it's absolutely perfect for Croix and Ursula.Alternatively: Croix and Ursula fake an entire wedding for questionable purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Croix might like to lie to herself or deflect the emotion with another flippant comment, she actually really liked this. Just sitting here across from Chariot in her run-down little apartment away from Luna Nova. Or, no. _Ursula’s_ apartment, she kept trying to remind herself.

She had been here once or twice, since that whole…mess a little over a year and a half ago, but she was rarely in the same _country_ as Ursula these days, much less the same room. She liked to travel, now that she was…

…Well, actually allowed to do it by the authorities. It was a hard-won privilege, when one was maybe somewhat responsible for the accidental launch of a WMD at a foreign power. Some people tended to frown on that sort of thing.

Not that she was traveling for pleasure, of course. Even if it wasn’t for the fact she never had good reason to stay in one place anymore, she got out of bed each and every morning for the same reason, and she had spent every waking hour in search of the same thing.

Yet just…sitting here with Ursula, having dinner together like the old days, it was one of the few times she ever quite felt comfortable _not_ focusing on the cure. With anyone else, Croix would’ve been too annoyed to be so unproductive. Only Ursula could bring that out in her.

Ursula sprinkled a little extra pepper onto her plate, and when she caught Croix staring, she smiled that dazzling performer smile she never seemed to realize she still had.

“You know, Croix? You always seem to find new ways to defy my expectations.”

“What I do _this_ time?”

“You’ve barely been in the country for seventy two hours, and yet you’ve already concocted a whole scheme. It’s almost impressive, if I’m going to be honest.”

Croix surprised herself when she started to chuckle. “Like I said, all those rumors about magic restoring herbs in the Himalayas were a dead end, so I’ve had a little extra time to think about it. Almost has nothing to do with it. It’s a good plan.”

Ursula brushed a few strands of red hair past her ear. And Croix wondered if she was just imaging seeing the hint of the same color on the other woman’s cheeks. “I-it’s…certainly unexpected. I can give you that.”

Croix was _about_ to go into why the unexpected quality of it was essential to its success, and go into all the brilliant devils in the details, but managed to surprise herself again. “Hey…you’re not…having second thoughts about this, are you?”

Ursula blinked. “I…are _you_ worried about it? Because I mean-?”

Croix waved her hands. “I asked you first.”

She thought, maybe expected and maybe hoped, Ursula would think about it more, but she answered without much hesitation.

“Of course I’m still on board, Croix. I know how much this means to you.” She smiled, turning her attention back to her plate. “And besides, how can I complain? I mean, this way, I get to see you for a whole extra week. So if you still want to do it, I still want to support you.”

Croix nodded, sort of ignoring the implied question. Ursula didn’t bring it up, if she noticed it. Ursula seemed to know the answer anyway. It was…nice. Nicer than it should’ve been. So she focused her thoughts on their plan.

Croix was the one who (for lack of a better term) proposed the idea.

And what an idea it was. It was gaudy, overly extravagant, and petty to the point of being entirely below both their stations, which made it absolutely perfect for them. Ursula had agreed to the plan in a heartbeat, and they had spent the last two days working out details.

And it hard for Croix describe, really. The feeling that came with it. It was…easy, being with Ursula. Here they were, sitting across from each other (on a table bought in a garage sale) eating freshly baked lasagna (because Ursula liked to insist she eat ‘real’ pasta) with barely even a word between them. Croix might’ve thought it would’ve been an awkward silence, but it was just…comfortable.

And it always felt effortless. Drifting closer to Ursula was far easier than it had any right to be, all things considered. She called out to Croix the same way a warm drink and blanket did after dragging her feet through the snow and mountains, but somehow comparing that to the casual and all-consuming pull she got with Ursula felt like a disgusting understatement.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew the reasons why, and she knew in some ways it was mutual. Even if Ursula didn’t need her _nearly_ as much as Croix did the other way around, she was more than able to recognize the way Ursula recharged around her. And they never really _talked_ about that sentiment. Maybe they didn’t want to, maybe they just didn’t _need_ to, but it was there.

And as someone who spent her life looking destiny in the face, desperately trying not to blink, not even Croix could deny how easy it all felt.

But then…

Well, she had more or less felt that same ease when she built the Noir Rod and pulled the whole taking her vengeance shtick, and that hadn’t exactly worked out in her favor. Not in _anyone’s_ favor, really, but she was the one who got burned when the smoke cleared.

Croix took another bite of lasagna. She wasn’t sure there was any way to compare it to prepackaged ramen that wasn’t totally insulting. “You’re not…upset that I travel around a lot, are you?”

Ursula paused. “…I’m a little…jealous, I suppose. You’re always going to all these different countries and places and seeing all these magic schools and scholars. I wouldn’t mind seeing you…taking it easy here, every now and then.”

“I _do_ take it easy.”

“Your definition of taking it easy is traveling the globe trying to cure an incurable disease?”

Croix just smirked.

Most of the places she went to ended up as dead-ends or just a footnote in her research, but she had found one or two roads she’d like to pursue. Only between her previous travels and the Noir Rod (and, well, bail) she didn’t exactly have much left in her savings at the moment. There was a reason her latest plan was more…audacious than most.

“I mean…” Croix started, trying to sound disinterested. “…if you… _want_ , you could always come with me, you know.”

Ursula’s smile dropped. “I don’t know if that would really work out.”

“Why not? You used to be all about traveling the world. Think of it, I’m trying to cure _you_ here, so we could just…cut out the middle man. And we could go out, see the sights, do all of that nice stuff.”

“Croix, no. I can’t.”

“Take a vacation, they won’t miss you at Luna Nova.”

“I’d….” Ursula sighed. “I barely get enough sick days as it is. And ever since that entire ordeal last year, Luna Nova’s been getting applications from hundreds of new students, and we’re just so understaffed now. I can’t get away.”

“Oh…” Croix deflated. But she quickly shook off her disappointment. “Well, I guess that’s…fine. We should…focus on the plan then.”

When Ursula giggled, Croix looked back up. “…What?”

“N-nothing.” Ursula said, trying to hide her smile behind her fork. “It’s just…I like the way you said it. _The plan._ You make it sound so serious.”’

“It _is_ serious.” Croix argued. “We have to make sure we pull this off right, if we want it to work. I still need to work out a few minor details, not to mention I have to find some cheap way to get a suit for this thing, since we both know I can’t go all out with this.”

Ursula perked up. “You’re going to be wearing a suit?”

“I’m sure not wearing a dress if I can help it. I haven’t worn a skirt since I was a _teenager._ I’m not going back to those dark times now.”

Ursula snorted. “I can’t believe that’s where you draw the line with fashion. Especially with everything I’ve seen you wear.”

Croix glanced down at the poncho she was wearing. “…What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Ursula leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes in thought. “There _was_ your teaching outfit.” She mused. “All those red belts and straps, and the high collared cape…”

“Oh not this _again._ ” Croix’s eyes all but rolled into the back of her head. “Why does _everyone_ give me so much grief about the cape? The cape was fashionable. I made it look good. _You_ wore a cape!”

“As a performer. You wore it as a teacher.”

“Better than that bell dress.” Croix scoffed. “That thing is hideous. Don’t know how you people can stand to let yourselves be seen like that, Chariot.” It took her a moment to realize what she said. “E-er, no, no. Sorry. Ursula.”

Ursula’s mood, however, was undented. “I’ve told you, it’s fine. I _like_ it when you call me Chariot. It’s like…a blast from the past. It’s nice, to have someone that can remember that part of me.”

How Ursula could be so…calm and casual about everything, she couldn’t imagine. Ursula either had a really good mask, or a really bad memory.

It didn’t take Ursula long to notice her picking at her food. It never did. She seemed to have a second sense for it. She coughed into her fist, shifting in her seat. “…In any case! I um…just found out. Our guest of honor already RSVP’d.”

“Good news at last.” Croix chuckled to herself. “And you convinced Diana to get us that ballroom, right?”

Ursula nodded. “She’s not entirely _happy_ with our plan, but she’s agreed to it.”

So they had their special guest and they had three of the intended attendees. It was hard not to feel good about that. “Now the only thing left is to get the _rest_ of the…” Croix took a moment to swallow her pride. “…Nine New Witches to attend.”

She couldn’t stop herself from shaking her head. Not that she _would’ve_ , but still. Ursula’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know why you dislike that title so much.”

“It’s pretentious.”

“I don’t see why.” Ursula said. “And well, I just thought with everything that happened you’d, um… _like_ having a title like that.”

Croix twirled her fork into her food. “…maybe a lifetime ago, I might’ve. Now it just sounds ridiculous.”

What in the world had been going through Akko’s head when the kid bestowed that silly title on them? And why did she decide to include Croix in on it? Maybe if it was just the eight of them, it would’ve been something. But Croix was never part of their community. And she didn’t know whether or not if she actually wanted to be.

The only thing that mattered to her about it now was that, somehow, the name had spread, which gave _her_ the chance to use it to their advantage. Once she was done with it, she’d just have to figure out how to shake it off for good, and hope she never had to hear about it and remember what came with it ever again.

Ursula pursed her lips. “…to be honest, Croix. I just…well, I was always hoping you’d be a part of something, outside of all your research, and I always liked to think it was that.”

Croix shrugged indifferently. “It’s fine. I don’t have _that_ much of an opinion on it. Why do _you_ want me to be one of the Nine New Witches?”

“I...I mean…” Ursula shifted in her seat, biting her lip. “I’ve been…worrying about you. Ever since the day I stopped being Chariot Du Nord, really. And I know you still feel...awkward about how everything went down, so…I was just trying to get you to think more about the future.”

Croix set her gaze on the meat and cheese on her fork. “Like I said. It’s fine.”

Ursula stared at her a moment, before a small sigh escaped her lips, and a light smile snuck up her face. “Well, if it’s ever _not_ fine…you know my door’s always open.”

“That’s a good way to get robbed. I always lock up my stuff.”

Ursula snorted. “Even if I had _anything_ worth stealing, on a teacher’s salary…if you do ever need something from me, all you need to do is ask.”

Croix felt something stir in her stomach, more at the words Ursula was leaving out. “…Yeah, I’m never really been a cat burglar. I dabbled more towards…I’m not sure what you’d call it.”

Ursula thought for a moment. “…I think it was…um.” She coughed into her fist. “…teeeechnically international terrorism.”

“What?” Croix blinked. “Wait, how am I a terrorist?”

“You started riots and launched a missile at a foreign country, to specifically incite anger and violence. That’s sort of…terroristy?”

Croix scoffed. “First of all, the missile was an _accident_. And second of all, they were never able to connect the riots to me, since my computers were all wiped, so all they could convict me of was severe criminal negligence and reckless child endangerment.”

“So you’re not a _convicted_ terrorist. That’s…that’s not really my point.”

Croix just smirked.

“Only point that matters.”

To be honest, if it had been anyone else, Croix was sure she would’ve been called out right now. Maybe it was just the teacher in her, but Ursula always seemed to be able to read her like no one else could. So, for now, she was content to drop it.

Ursula turned back to her plate. “…If we pull this off…what are you going to do next?”

“We _will_ pull this off. No ifs about it.”

“But what are you going to do when it’s all said and done, I mean?”

Croix paused. She hadn’t put much thought into it either way. She mostly figured once she pulled it off (and she was _going_ to pull it off, mind you) she’d look up the next lead she could find on curing Wagandea’s disease, pack her bags and shove off, like she always did. She didn’t put much thought into it if she could help it.

“Guess I’ll…figure it out when I get there.”

Ursula stared at her a moment, before the smile slowly returned to her face, and she returned to their dinner. “Then _I_ guess I better enjoy having my best friend in the same zipcode as me while I can. You could stand to at least send me a postcard when you’re out and about, you know.”

Croix’s brows furrowed. “Why would I send a postcard? It’s the 21st century. Buy a laptop and I’ll email you.”

“Is this you deliberately missing the point, or…?”

“Only point that matters?”

That earned her another dazzling smile. Croix’s eyes fell down to her plate, her own lips turning upwards. Ursula had to know her expressions were just too much to handle at once sometimes.

“S-so…” Croix cleared her throat. “Only a few things left to take care of before the big day is here, right?”

Ursula nodded. Someone could live a hundred lives and _still_ never deserve that look in her eyes. “Should be! Are...are _you_ excited for it?”

“Yeah…” Croix scratched the back of her neck. “…I mean, feels good to have a plan go _right_ for once.”

“I can drink to that.” Ursula chuckled. “Oh, and speaking of that! I have the champagne in my fridge. I already gave half away to Anne the other day, so we should be good there.”

“Perfect.” Croix smiled. “And, I can go out and…y’know, get some of the other decorations. You should go make sure our _other_ guests can come when you’re not busy tomorrow.”

Ursula’s smile, however, started to strain. “Actually, um…I have some things I need to take of for Holbrooke, so um…I can’t, tomorrow. Sorry, Croix.”

Croix set down her fork.

“Oh.” She said, before shrugging absently. “…Well, that’s alright then. Shouldn’t be too much trouble for me to get them to agree. You don’t need to worry about it.”

And _that_ was what she sounded like when she lied to herself and hid behind a flippant comment.

* * *

 

Even all this time later, it was still just odd to see the seven of them gathered again. Especially the idea they gathered because she _asked_ them to. Of course, it was probably due in no small part to the fact that Diana was in on this, and _she_ had much more pull with the group, but it was still an awkward feeling.

Honestly, she was just surprised _they_ didn’t feel more awkward around _her_. There was… _something_ there, but if it didn’t affect her goals, she wasn’t going to question it. Just one of those facts of life.

She had asked the seven of them to the town; Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Diana, Constanze and Jasminka, because as much as she didn’t like to admit it, she needed outside help on this. That, and she couldn’t ask them at school, because the school was run by the type of people who frowned on WMDs being launched on campus and they kindly requested that she not be within 100 meters of the grounds at all times.

Another one of those facts of life.

Diana already knew what was going on, but evidently, she had decided to keep quiet and let Croix justify the plan by herself. And Croix did her best to explain what she needed from them in the gentlest way possible. She wasn’t exactly friends with the little group, and she didn’t want any of them to freak out and make a scene.

So she could only suppress a groan as Akko proceeded to freak out and make a scene.

“You’re getting _married?!_ ”

Sucy, who had the unfortunate luck to be standing next to Akko, winced. “And that was my ear. Thanks for that.”

“You’re getting married!” Akko whipped to face her friends, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. “They’re getting married! She…a-and Professor Ursula! They’re-! Married! Like, together!”

Amanda still had her arms folded behind her head indifferently. She had, more or less, the same body language Croix might’ve expected a teenager to have when asked to come to town in the middle of a Saturday afternoon.  “Yeah, I hear that’s how that works.”

Jasminka clasped her hands together before Croix could butt back into the conversation. “Congratulations, Croix! I didn’t even know you two were that close yet!” Beside her, Lotte nodded vigorously, clasping her hands together like an awestruck schoolgirl.

Croix’s eye might’ve twitched, but she was pretty sure she stopped herself from reacting in any other way. “…I don’t think any of you actually _heard_ me here. I said it’s fake.”

_That_ seemed to catch a few of them off guard. Everyone but Diana (who already knew that) and Constanze (who was too busy tinkering with some remote gadget to care either way) looked up.

Jasminka tilted her head in an especially dainty way. “But…why do you want us to come to a _fake_ wedding?”

Sucy nodded. “I don’t even want to go a real one. Why should we bother with this?”

Why did she ever think disguising herself as a teacher was a good idea? Kids were disgustingly blunt. She was never good at dealing with them, and she hated trying to justify herself.

Before she could bother, Akko turned on her friends. “Aw c’mon guys! Real or not, this is exciting! Do you realize what this means? _I’m_ going to go to Shiny Chariot’s wedding!”

And _now_ Croix’s eye visibly twitched. “It’s…it’s my wedding too.” She said, before quickly adding on, “…And it’s _not_ a wedding. It’s a _reception_. We’re going to make it _look_ like we just finished hosting a wedding, and we’re going to stage photos of the actual ceremony as a just in case.”

Akko bounced on her heels. “But you’re gonna decorate and make cake and all that stuff right? I mean, think of all the possibilities!” She suddenly gasped as a thought struck her. “Ooh! Ooh, maybe I can help!”

No, Croix thought.

“…Maybe.” Croix said. “Everything’s already planned out anyway. I…only need one or two things from you kids to make it look convincing. Nothing else.”

Diana stepped into the conversation. “I’m afraid I’m inclined to agree with Croix here, Akko. As…poorly justified as this entire plan is, she and Professor Ursula have it worked out well enough.”

Poorly justified?

Hated dealing with kids.

Akko, perhaps unfortunately, still had an idea in her head. “Aw, come on! I’m sure I can find a good way to make this wedding more exciting! Even if it is a fake one!”

Croix just shrugged. “Look, the last thing I need is to make this more exciting. And if you want me to be honest here, I really don’t think you getting involved in this business is a good idea. To put it mildly.”

Akko frowned. “Wh-?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

Croix didn’t even uncross her arms. “Oh, let’s be honest, kid. This is _not_ the worst thing I’ve ever said to you.”

Diana pursed her lips, visibly attempting to let her down gently. Her tone vaguely reminded Croix of the way someone might tell a dog they couldn’t come outside with them. “Akko, I know you know I mean this in the nicest way possible. But you…erm…you lack…”

Constanze’s Stanbot raised an arm. “Basic social etiquette?”

“A long attention span?” Jasminka suggested.

“The ability to read a situation?” Amanda.

“Redeeming qualities?” Sucy.

Lotte shifted on her feet. “I…think she was going to say something nicer, like…tact.”

Akko’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. But somehow, Diana managed to look more flustered than her anyway.

“ _No._ ” Diana snapped. “What I was _going_ to say, was ‘a certain grace’. Akko _has_ those other qualities. She just…maybe hasn’t entirely refined them yet, so it…may be for the best we not interfere more than we need to.”

At least _someone_ could keep these people focused. Croix had long since lost her appetite for crowds, at least ones where everyone knew her on a personal basis. If she didn’t _need_ these kids to attend to pull this off...

Now that she thought about it, she actually found herself half-worried she might’ve laid it on too thick with Akko. Croix had already put the kid through more than enough grief. You terrorize a minor with a cube monster, you get to feeling guilty about it later.

Akko turned to Diana curiously. “Wait, did you already know about this wedding thing?”

Or, no. She was apparently already over it. Maybe being overly forgiving was a thing the Claiomh Solais looked for.

“Unfortunately.” Diana crossed her arms. “But I already agreed, so I intend to see it through.”

Amanda, apparently seeing an opportunity, began to leer over her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I get it. You wanna see how this stuff’s done first hand, right?”

Diana’s cheeks began to turn a rosy shade of pink. “…Please don’t start in with this now. I have my own reasons for participating in this ridiculous thing.”

Sucy leaned over to Amanda, but spoke loud enough that the rest of them could hear what she’s saying. “Yeah, she has her own personal stake. The future reference is just a bonus for her.”

Diana’s eyes flicked over to Akko. “T-that has nothing to do it, Mambavaran.”

Amanda smirked. “But you’re not denying it.”

Were these kids really doing this _now?_ This was ludicrous. “…So are you kids going to come to my fake wedding then or what? Because I’m really not in the mood to stand here and hear all about your love-lives. I have things to do. Today, if possible.”

Diana’s face contorted at the word, and she groaned, shaking her head. “You people are _vultures._ Every single one of you. Vultures.”

Akko watched as she stormed off, the confusion clear on her face. “What was _that_ about?”

Teenagers.

Croix just rolled her eyes. It was embarrassing to even think she was _ever_ that young. “So yes or no? You coming or not?”

Amanda glanced in the direction Diana stormed off in. “Eh, why not? Might be able to have _some_ fun.”

Jasminka wasted no time in agreeing. And Constanze simply went along with whatever her team decided, too busy tinkering with her remote to care. Croix was pretty sure she liked that kid.

“Of course we’re gonna go!” Akko threw her arms around Lotte and Sucy, pulling them in a tight embrace. “This’ll be great! It’ll be like a huge party!”

Sucy glowered. “Don’t speak for me. But fine.”

Lotte was hesitant, but she finally nodded. “W-well, if you really need our help with this, then I’ll do what I can! I um…just need to find a nice dress, I guess…”

And Diana had her own stake in this, so she was a shoe-in. Which meant the first phase in Croix’s agenda was all going according to plan. She wasn’t sure if there was any shame in feeling proud of that fact, but she didn’t do much to resist the feeling.

“Well, then. I’ll just consider this your RSVPs.” Croix nodded to herself.  “Wait until I tell my…fiancé.”

…That hadn’t come out how she expected it to.

She had _meant_ to say it in a more…sardonic way, but the word got stuck in her throat on the way out. Either that, or the word suddenly decided to slap her with its meaning. She had the unfortunate habit of avoiding thoughts of the future as much as possible, but now…

Fiancé.

She literally just constructed a scenario where she could call Chariot Du Nord, Ursula Callistis…her fiancé.

Whoofdah.

…Could a bride get pre-wedding jitters if both brides were completely faking it? Was that something that could happen? Because Croix was feeling a bit…

But, no. No, that was stupid. Croix shook the thoughts from her head, and reset her expression to be as nonchalant as it usually was nowadays. She was nonchalant. She had absolutely no chalant about this at all.

This was a _fake_ wedding ceremony. Perhaps if Croix was honest with herself she could admit that there _maybe_ might be just a tiny fraction of somewhat and not-all-that notable personal appeal to her about the scenario, potentially. The essence of a dream scenario, if she was being more honest than she actually cared to be with anything ever. But that’s all it was, a dream. Nothing more than that.

She had spent her entire adolescence wanting one thing, and then the next ten years of her life wanting another. First it was purpose, and then it was retribution. And after the spectacular failure of both, watching Chariot take the Claiomh Solais and the disaster that was her precious Noir Rod, Croix had decided she was done wanting. No more thinking of the future for her.

The mindset didn’t sit entirely right with her. It settled in her gut sideways and weighed down on her shoulders. She was an inherently ambitious person, after all. But better to live on the unsettled than to build herself up and watch as everything she wanted came crumbling down before her eyes again.

She couldn’t handle it. Not a third time.

Today, her only goal was to fabricate a convincing wedding ceremony. She would decide tomorrow’s goal when tomorrow came and not a second before.

And hey, this should be easy for a woman of her talents. The Noir Rod may have been her greatest failure, but she _still_ built an artificial staff that could match the properties of the one built by the supposedly legendary Nine Olde Witches enough to function as an alternative key to the Grand Triskellion.

How taxing could a wedding be? Croix had this in the bag.

Pouring over the cold hard facts in her mind, she was actually confident. A rare feeling these days, but hey. There it was. She was going to (fake) marry Ursula and not only was that going to be that, but this experiment was going to end in a success for her, the first she let herself have in a long time.

So she also decided to let herself grin, just a little bit too. She had a few more things to care of if she wanted to fool anyone with this, but in all honestly, the only part she had been worried about was trying to convince anyone to go along with it.

Deception was easy. Conversations hard.

Shooting a quick wave to the kids, she started off to take care of the rest of her matrimonial scheme. But before she got far, Amanda had stepped in her path.

“Okay hang on a sec.” She planted her hands on her hips, arching a brow. “If you’re gonna make us dress up and go to your fake wedding for hours on end, I wanna know what exactly you _get_ outta this. What’s the point?”

“It’s actually simple.”  Croix shrugged, the smile still spread across her face. “I’m going to con the magical government into giving me a research grant as a wedding gift.”


	2. Chapter 2

As she paced the floor of the ballroom, Croix’s heart was beating a million times a minute in her chest.

This was it. Her big day. _The_ big day. The first day of the rest of her life, the one that was going to change _everything_.

She was nervous, yes. She kept having to stop herself from tugging at her collar. This black (or maybe a dark purple? Definitely more purple than black) suit may not have been _expensive_ , but she had pressed and ironed it until it looked as sharp as can be. But she was also excited. How could she _not_ be? This day wasn’t just _any_ day.

This was the day her plans came to fruition and her destiny would be _hers_ for the taking. After today, after this _glorious_ day, all the naysayers who doubted her would be proven wrong and they’d never even realize it, like the fools they are. Today she got what she deserved, what was rightfully hers and hers alone. Today…it was all hers…

…Should she have worn a tie? It seemed more…contemporary. She was leaving the top buttons loose right now, but how many buttons did it take before it went from alluring suggestive woman in black tie to poorly raised hussy with her shirt undone? She buttoned the two just above the collar of her suit jacket. Had to look good for the photos, after all.

All this planning…all the long nights and guilt trips she suffered through…it was finally time to pay it forward. Everything needed to be perfect. Everything _will_ be perfect. Nothing will stand in her way.

Today shall see the final victory of Croix Meridies, and the world will know her brilliance once and for all.

Croix snapped her fingers at Amanda, the only other girl here wearing pants. “Hang on, kid. Don’t skew _all_ the chairs. _Some_ of these hypothetical people must’ve pushed them in before they left.”

Amanda rolled her head back, groaning. “Do you want me to pull the chairs out or not?”

Croix didn’t appreciate the attitude. All she had _asked_ was to help set the scene in the ballroom. “Yes, but _some_ of them! You do them all, or make a pattern out of it, it looks obvious. Just one or two chairs here and there. Not even at every table, either.”

Amanda pushed one of the chairs back under the table, muttering under her breath. “I could be in bed right now. This is the lamest way to spend a weekend.”

“It’s…like two in the afternoon.”

Amanda looked up. “Yeah? So?”

Croix crumpled a napkin and tossed it across the room, landing next to a table where Amanda skewed the most chairs. Whatever hypothetical group sat there to watch the wedding must’ve been real slobs. When Diana came with the tablecloths, she might leave a cup there too. Maybe a few dirty plates on one or two of the tables.

And on that thought, Croix’s eyes drifted over to the big round table at the center of it all, where Jasminka was putting the final touches on their most eye-catching decoration; a multilayered wedding cake, precut to look like it had already been dished out to a dozen or so people.

Croix nodded to the girl. “Not bad, kid. But turn it _this_ way. You want to be able to see the fact that it’s cut when you walk in.”

Jasminka shrugged, but continued to smile her childishly bright smile. “If you say so. I hope you and Professor Ursula like this cake though! I worked hard on it.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m sure it’ll be great. But I need to make sure it _looks_ great first and foremost. No offense kid.”

Croix, now fidgeting with her cufflinks, made her way over to Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and of course, Ursula. Her ‘affianced’ stuck out from the other little witches like a sore thumb, given that everyone else was dressed like they were going to a wedding, whereas Ursula was still in her favorite tracksuit.

The four of them were adding the finishing touches to the archway. It was picturesque looking thing, with flowers and vines tangled around the wood, courtesy of a plant growth potion. Akko and Lotte were adding a few finishing touches to the decorations to really sell the ‘a whole wedding happened here’ image.

Akko reached into her big plastic bag and absently scattered a few more flower petals underneath the arch. “You know I always kinda figured being a flower girl would be fun, but this is sorta…’

Lotte brushed a few of the petals around to give them a more even spread. “Pointless?”

“I guess. That’s kinda a mean word.”

As the two spread around the flowers, Croix pulled Ursula into a one-armed hug, a proud smile spread up her cheeks. She looked proudly across the room, and at all the little imperfections they had set up. They didn’t need to host a large crowd. They simply needed it to _look_ like they hosted a large crowd. And this place was like something out of a dream.

Croix couldn’t help but feel proud. “Haha! Look at it all, Chariot!”

Ursula awkwardly pushed her glasses up her nose. A little caught-off guard by the hug, but not exactly protesting it either. “It looks like a slightly used ballroom.”

Croix pumped her fist, still giggling to herself in victorious glee. “Doesn’t it, though? It’s perfect! We just need a few more amenities here and there, and we’ll be done!”

“I’ll give you this, Croix.” Ursula giggled. “This isn’t how I pictured my wedding day.”

Granted, it wasn’t how Croix pictured hers either. She never put much thought into it in general, but she imagined a guest list of more than seven teenagers and one government official. But still, she couldn’t see how anyone could complain with the result.

This wasn’t just a slightly used ballroom. This was _the_ slightly used ballroom, and the key to her success and Ursula’s future. It was a thing of beauty that the finest eyes could get lost in.

As if on cue, from behind them, Akko started to complain. “We _are_ going to have _some_ fun with this though, right? I mean, how long are we just gonna stand around messing stuff up? Like that cake’s _not_ just for decoration, is it?”

Jasminka nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! We’ll get to have some when this is all over, won’t we? I put a lot of work into this! I don’t want it to go uneaten…”

Constanze made a little grumble from across the room as well, trying to find the most non-vocal way to voice her displeasure at being dragged out her without food.

But ever the kind professor, Ursula managed to calm all their worries with just a motherly smile. “Of course! I was thinking that when this was all over, we could just treat this like a normal party. You all can go out and have fun. It’ll be our way of thanking you for helping us!”

Croix shrugged, still fiddling her sleeves. “Yeah, sure. Once I get my grant, you guys can dig in, if you want. We also have some chips and dip ready whenever Diana gets here with the stuff, so you can have that too.”

“Wow.” Sucy drolled. “Chips _and_ dip? This _is_ an occasion.”

True to Croix’s word, it didn’t take long for Diana to arrive with the fancy tablecloths. The Cavendish manor used to hold big classy events like this all the time, and even beyond needing the Nine New Witches to attend, Croix knew having more authentic decorations here would really sell it.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so deviously excited setting up tables as she did right now. _Now_ this place looked like someone just got married here. It couldn’t be more perfect.

She made her way over to Ursula, and if she had been a younger woman, and not pushing thirty, she might’ve skipped. She had been _going_ to ask her how she thought everything looked. But to her surprise, Ursula was already down on one knee, talking to Akko.

“It’s okay to be a _little_ nervous, Akko.” Ursula encouraged her, in that soft tone that made her seem so natural as a professor. “But don’t worry so much about it, okay? You know Diana’s not going to think less of you, right?”

Akko shifted on her feet. It was pretty clear from the way she did it she was not used to standing in heels. “I know that…but I mean, I still don’t know if I can do it. Or…I dunno, what if Diana doesn’t even _want_ to? She looks sorta…grumpy right now.”

Ursula set a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “We’re not going to be playing music for a while. But I bet she’ll be in a much better mood if you go over and tell her how nice her dress looks.”

Akko looked up hopefully. “Y-you think so?”

“Give a try! I know you can do it!”

Akko beamed, and with a quick breath, walked over to talk to Diana. Croix took her place next to her ‘bride’ and crossed her arms.

“What was _that_ about?”

Ursula couldn’t help but laugh as she explained. “Oh, it’s just Akko being silly. She felt like she _had_ to ask Diana to dance since this is a wedding party, but she didn’t know how. I’ve been teaching her after classes this past week, but you know how kids can be when they think too much about these sorts of things.”

A noise landing somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff escaped Croix’s lips. “Seriously? You’ve been giving the kid _dance lessons_ on the side?”

She wasn’t even sure why she couldn’t believe it. She could _completely_ picture Ursula taking the time out of her busy day to help the kid learn how to waltz in her office. Considering the Chariot Du Nord she went to school with, she wouldn’t even be surprised if Ursula set aside her _real_ work just to help a lovesick teenager.

And true to form, Ursula nudged Croix to watch as Akko approached the blonde girl, with no small amount of pride hidden behind her glasses.

Diana’s expression made it abundantly clear how amused she was to be a part of Croix’s scheme, but her face completely softened as Akko bounded over.

Akko rocked on her toes, with a grin spread from one ear to the other. “Hey Diana! I…I really like your dress!”

Diana blinked, and her hand abashedly went down to trace the folds in her silk skirt. “O-oh. Thank you, Akko. I mean, this is just…” She let out a shy chuckle, brushing her hair past her ear. “But you look very nice yourself. That looks really nice on you, I mean.”

Akko’s face went almost as pink as her dress. “R-really? Thanks! I mean, you look good too! I…um, I already said that.”

Cold-hearted as Croix was, even she felt something stir at how the two seemed to melt into their own little world together. There was something bright and hopeful in their shared gazes and blushes. A little childish, perhaps, but the two were so blatantly enamored with their visions of the future as they prattled on about nothing.

Ursula was clasping her hands in sheer delight. When she turned to meet Croix, she couldn’t help but notice that same spark of hope in her gaze as well. “I know I should feel bad for watching, but I just think it’s sweet how close those two are.”

“I guess.” Croix mused. “Well, I hope today doesn’t make me the kid’s mother-in-law.”

Ursula arched a brow. “You know I’m not literally her mother, right?”

Croix didn’t say anything. She just smiled down at Ursula. Some days, when she was out and alone in the world, it was genuinely difficult to imagine someone like her was real. She just wished there was enough words in the world to tell her that.

Because all her staring earned her was a confused grin from Ursula. “…What?”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Ursula flicked her in the arm, her cheeks slowly beginning to match her hair. “Croix, stop it…”

Croix couldn’t stop smiling. “Chariot, I’m not stupid. I came out of nowhere, dropping this whole wedding bombshell on you, and even with all that, you still find the time to do all of this for them.”

“I _make_ time for the people I love. But, ah…I-I’m sure you know a little about that…”

Croix took a step closer. “I’m serious though. You’re always doing this, raising everyone else up. It’s…it’s amazing. And I know I already used that word, but I can’t think of any other way to describe it. You amaze me.”

To say nothing of how she could do so much for Croix, bear everything she put her through, be with her at her lowest and darkest points, and _still_ never ask for more than table scraps in return. That’s why Croix had to get the cure, after all. It was the biggest piece of the world she could offer her anymore.

And then Ursula had the audacity to be bashful at her praise. She shifted and stuttered like she didn’t deserve it, and it wasn’t false modesty like Croix herself might’ve feigned. “I…w-well, that’s something that’s never changed from when we were kids, Croix. You know I’m always trying to make the world a happier place.”

“Yeah.” Croix chuckled dryly. “…We…Actually you should probably go get…your stuff on. It’s getting late and…you know, our special guest will be here soon.”

“…Right.” Ursula said. “Right. This is the big moment of truth, isn’t it? When all this planning gets put to the test.”

“It’ll work.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Ursula bit her lip. “I’m just…well, I’m a little sad the plan is almost done…”

“Yeah.” Croix nodded mechanically. “We’re almost…done.”

* * *

 

Croix fiddled with her cufflinks again in the walk-in closet adjacent to the ballroom. She couldn’t decide how she wanted them. She kept second-guessing herself.

What was she doing back there? No, she knew what she was doing. She was getting her head caught up in the clouds, _again_. She needed to keep her feet on the ground. Needing her mind to keep moving, to stop getting caught up on the same unattainable fantasies that kept leaving her ruined.

Maybe it was partially Diana and Akko’s fault. The two had so many hearts in their eyes, they were starting to cloud Croix’s own vision.

Ursula, in front the mirror tucked away in the corner, quietly whispered a spell to herself, and her tracksuit was enveloped in a green light. In an instant, it was replaced with a floor length white sheath. The dress hugged her hips tightly, and hung temptingly low on her shoulders. The straps were hard to even see, with the way Ursula let her long red down.

She looked angelic. And _now_ Croix was wondering what she was getting into.

Ursula fidgeted in front of the mirror (and of _course_ she would act like the dress wasn’t the loveliest thing Croix had ever seen). Croix, very gently, brushed her hair aside and ran a finger across the shoulder strap. It wasn’t enough that it _looked_ like a gorgeous wedding dress neither of them could ever afford, it managed to feel like one too.

Despite the sudden dryness of her throat, Croix did, in fact, manage to speak. “Can you really keep that spell up for long?”

Ursula smiled a confident smile that was almost unlike her. Between that and the way the dress hung around her top, Croix was genuinely having trouble looking her in the eye.

“I’m no slouch when it comes to concealment magic.” And just to accentuate her point, she ran a hand through her hair, briefly turning it blue. The reminder didn’t really help Croix.

“Yeah, I know. But…with, you know…your…” She couldn’t help but wince. “… _condition_ , your magic’s not as stable as it used to be.”

Ursula’s expression softened. “Croix…”

“No, no. Don’t. I’m fine. That’s what we’re here to fix, anyway.”

Ursula nodded, holding Croix’s hand on her shoulder. Something stirred in Croix’s chest as she looked at their reflections. Herself in her suit…Ursula in that dress...

Ursula sighed, her expression melting into a smile. “I wish we could have more moments like this…”

“L-like…what?”

“I know how much this cure means to you.” Ursula whispered. She stared at Croix’s reflection, while playing with the real one’s fingers on her shoulder. “I know you think it’s so important, but…when was the last time we had something like this? Where we could just…talk?”

Croix swallowed. “C’mon, that’s just…dramatic.” She whispered back. “How many times have I crashed at your apartment? How often have we just sat down and had dinner together, just in this last week alone? We’re _always_ talking, Chariot.”

“And it’s all business. Always about the cure or magic, or…you left so suddenly when we were kids, and then when you came back, you were in so much pain. And when I finally got through to you, when you finally worked past all that, you up and left again, just like that. Sometimes it feels like…like I never get to just have _you_ here.”

Croix gently turned Ursula around to face her. “Yeah, okay, I get it. Let’s just talk then, Chariot. Tell me what you need to say.”

Ursula’s lips parted, but all that came out was a silent breath. Her hand drifted up to play in Croix’ hair, before pulling her into a kiss.

Croix barely even blinked. Her hands fell to Ursula’s hips to pull her closer. She closed her eyes, relishing all the sensations. Ursula’s tender hands resting on the nape of her neck. The soft fabric of her dress in her hands. The firmness of the lips pressed against her own.

She hadn’t felt anything like it in years.

There was no thoughts going through her head besides those, those delicious sensations. And even when Ursula finally pulled away, Croix didn’t open her eyes until she felt the pressure of Ursula’s forehead against her own.

“…you just kissed me.” Croix mumbled.

“…yeah.” Ursula breathed. “Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t…”

“That wasn’t even...words…”

“That wasn’t what I meant to do…” Ursula sniffed. “…did you like it? Because, um…”

Again, with barely any thought put into it, Croix pulled Ursula against her and sunk into her lips. She could feel the corners upturn. She felt so good. She tasted like nothing Croix could describe.

All she knew was that she wanted more. And Ursula took to her toes to get those precious few centimeters closer, she knew Ursula felt that same burning desire.

Her grip tightened around Ursula’s hips. They were pressed so close together now, but it still wasn’t enough. She wanted her closer.

She _needed_ her closer.

She shuddered as Ursula’s hands went from resting against her neck to digging her nails into her shoulders. She pulled away from Croix’s mouth for an agonizing fraction of a second for a breathless gasp before darting right back, moaning against her lips.

Ursula lifted a leg, trying to get higher, closer. Croix found herself stumbling backwards as Ursula practically climbed on top of her. As the back of Croix’s head smacked against the wall, her hand went to lift Ursula’s leg and help her up.

But instead of the silk of the wedding dress, her fingers ran across the cheap polyester of Ursula’s tracksuit. Croix pulled away, and an airy chuckle escaped her lips. “L-lost your concen-“

“Shut _up._ ”

Ursula’s voice was breathless, hungry, as she slipped a hand behind Croix’s head and pulled her right back in.

But God, the tracksuit made it all the easier. She snaked her hand up through the jacket, savoring the feeling of bare skin against her hand. Ursula’s palm smacked against the back wall, pinning themselves in place. Her other hand began to pull at the buttons of Croix’s suit.

She couldn’t get them. Not without looking, without untangling herself from Croix’s hands. And she wasn’t getting down, wasn’t breaking away from nibbling on Croix’s bottom lip. And Croix’s breathless kisses became even more frustrated and needy.

She had missed her. There was not a soul on _Earth_ Croix missed more than her. She couldn’t find the words to tell her how just the very thought of her kept her going on the darkest and loneliest nights halfway across the world, but she _needed_ her to know.

As Ursula began tugging at her hair, Croix took to pulling at the waistband of that damn tracksuit.

And then the alarm on Croix’s phone beeped.

Ursula shrieked at the shrill electronic noise, and between the two of them, Croix ended up dropping her to the ground.

“W-what…?” She pulled out her phone to stop the alarm, panting heavily.

“C-Croix?” Ursula’s brows furrowed as she pushed herself off the ground. “What is…?”

“T-the…the warning alarm. It’s…2:30. She’s supposed to arrive at…a-at 3.”

She had completely forgot she had set this. And clearly Ursula had forgotten it too, despite being the one to tell her to set it up. Everything relied on how their VIP guest entered the room, after all. They needed it perfect. With no…

…no distractions.

Ursula, her face glowing red, nodded quickly. “R-right. We…should…”

“Yeah…”

“We need to get going. Almost out of…”

“O-of time, yeah.”

Ursula cleared her throat, trying to take a deep breath in-between her gasps for air. “Ma…M-Metamorphie Vestesse.”

Her mussed up tracksuit was once again replaced with the neat and tidy white wedding dress, and she took to the mirror to fix the tangles in her hair. Croix had to fix her jacket the old fashioned way. She noticed one of her flats on the other side of the room. She couldn’t even remember when she had kicked them off.

She groaned to herself. That…had _not_ been what she came in here to do. And she had no one to blame but herself. She was pretty rapidly running out of excuses to say she was _not_ very much in love with Ursula Callistis. She was in far over her head here. So, _so_ far over her head.

Ursula left the room pretty quickly, ironically seeming far more satisfied with her appearance now. Croix only followed a few minutes afterwards, once she looked less…obvious.

She immediately winced as she rejoined the faux party outside. Not only did she forget what she was doing all this for and what she _needed_ to be thinking about, she had completely forgot there were a bunch of teenagers in the room over.

God, she hoped she looked like less of a mess than she felt like. How was it always Chariot who did this to her, who messed with her thoughts like this?

Akko waved, completely innocently. “What took you so long, Croix?”

“…Wedding stuff.” Croix decided on at last. “Hard to explain. Just needed to fix…stuff.”

She and Ursula exchanged a look. “Wedding stuff.” She agreed. “It’s just…one of those things. I’m not actually sure how to explain it either.”

A few of the kids seemed to suddenly understand what just went down (Amanda looked especially off-put) but Diana quickly spoke up before anyone else could. “In any case, are we ready to move on yet?”

Akko nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I wanna see this wedding get on the road!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I bet there’s plenty of…surprises in store!”

Sucy smirked. “Oh, I’m sure there is…”

Ursula shushed them, a knowing smile on her face.

There was something hidden in that exchange, but Croix wasn’t in the mood. “Yeah yeah, sure kids. Let’s get some of these photos done. We don’t have as much time as I would’ve liked.”

She pulled out two golden rings from her pockets (actually just metal and spray paint, with a touch of fairy magic courtesy of Lotte) and gestured to start getting the penultimate part of the plan done.

Constanze stood on a stool, and gave a thumbs up from behind the camera. (Jasminka and Amanda offered to take her place, but Croix knew the look in the kid’s eyes. This camera was her invention and no one else was touching it.)

As Ursula offered her hand up to Croix, and she gently slid the ring up her finger, the kid immortalized the moment with a snapshot. And for the briefest second, Croix fooled herself into thinking this was real. And she felt happier than she had in so…so long.

She quickly shook the thought from her head. She was falling back in love. And she couldn’t. Ursula was here in a beautiful wedding dress surrounded by kids who thought the world of her, and she deserved so much _more._ She deserved a real wedding with a person who actually honor the vows they were pretending to have said.

Croix wasn’t sure she could be that person. She knew Ursula wanted her to be, and she herself wanted to be. But how fair was it to ask Ursula, who was so kind and beautiful and self-sacrificing, to keep fixing something as broken as her?

If she couldn’t find the cure, if she couldn’t fix the one thing she broke in Ursula…how could she even pretend to deserve her?

Constanze snapped a few more photos of their wedding, and Croix, in a rare move, decided to let go and enjoy the moment while it lasted. Maybe whenever she moved on to the next country to find the cure, she could recall this whenever she was feeling down.

But either way, now…it was just a matter of waiting until their guest arrived.

* * *

 

Croix did her absolute best to look surprised when the ballroom doors opened to let in their final, and most important, guest. And in turn, the middle-aged woman in the expensive suit could only stop in subdued shock at the scene Croix had deliberately set up before her. The exact reaction Croix had been aiming for. Just as she told them to, all the girls in attendance turned to stare.

The Secretary General of Magicraft was one of the highest authorities of all things magic and witchcraft in the entire European continent. She was the kind of woman who monitored every channel of activity in the magical world. And because of that, she was the kind of woman who would be _interested_ if some major shake-up occurred in the independently operating witch group that unofficially knew themselves as “The Nine New Witches.”

But of course, she was _also_ the kind of woman who would be…unappreciative if someone like Croix started asking for things overtly, and especially the kind of woman Croix would prefer _not_ to be on a first name basis with if she could help it. Not with how much power and influence she had.

But then, the Secretary General, who Croix knew to be a very serious and very professional individual, was also the kind of woman who would be extremely embarrassed if she got a detail as small as the time on the invite wrong.

Ursula stood from the table where she had been sitting with her new ‘wife,’ and smiled gently at the Secretary General. “Oh, you _made_ it after all! We were worried you weren’t coming, ma’am! It’s very nice to finally see you face to face.”

(It took quite a bit of willpower for Croix not to snicker.)

The Secretary General, as Croix predicted her to be, was a bit too confused by the sudden circumstances to maintain her professional composure. “Ah…yes. It’s very nice to be here, but…did I…miss the…wedding?”

Ursula smiled sympathetically. “I’m afraid so...s-sorry you missed it. But we’re still hosting the reception though!”

The woman reached into her pocket and checked the invite again. “But this said the wedding started at…” She stopped when she finally read the time on the paper. “…I could’ve _sworn_ this said it started now.”

“How strange…” Ursula mused. “W-well, I don’t know what to tell you, ma’am.”

(It must’ve been mortifying for a woman of her stature, to be invited to something and then walk in when the party was almost over, especially with both the brides giving her awkward smiles. Such a shame that someone had enchanted the invite paper to make it read the wrong time.)

Croix hoped her smile didn’t _look_ smug. “Oh, but we _do_ have photos, if you’d like to see them!”

She gestured her over to sit next to her at the table, all but leaning over her shoulder as she shoved the camera in her view. Ursula quickly leaned towards her other shoulder, in the most subtle hostage taking the world had ever seen. And the _look_ on the Secretary General’s face. Surrounded by two blushing brides sweet-talking about their perfect wedding ceremony. She looked so adorably ashamed.

…Still though.

They were…nice photos.

Croix hadn’t even realized she was smiling when she put the ring on Ursula. She had done a good job looking deceptively happy, and for a brief second, her heart burned with jealousy of the woman in the photo, who was utterly divorced from both past and future. She had nothing to think about except the fact she was marrying the most incredible woman she had ever met.

It wasn’t fair.

“Aren’t these pictures wonderful?” Croix cooed, hiding her resentment of her own visage.

The Secretary General forced herself to smile. “I must say, it’s nice to see you doing something more productive than that debacle last year, Mrs…” She paused. “Erm…Now I’m even _more_ embarrassed. What, ah…what is your last name going to be now?”

…Oh crap.

“M-Mrs. Meridies.”

And from the Secretary General’s other side; Ursula chimed in. “Mrs. Callistis.”

Croix cleared her throat. “W-we actually haven’t signed the whole…certificate yet! So we don’t…it was one of those details you go back and forth on. Truth be told I was thinking about hyphenating it.”

“I see.”

“More modern. I think. Trendy. We’re hip.”

The Secretary General looked at her sideways.

Croix bit her lip. “…I’m nervous because I just got married.”

That seemed to placate the Secretary General. “Say no more. I understand. I was quite an emotional mess myself when I married my first husband. Took until the third one for me to keep it together. Well, in _any_ case, Mrs. Callistis...”

Oh that _was_ weird.

“…I feel terrible about managing to get the time wrong. This…well, I’m usually much _better_ about these things, and here I was feeling so proud that you were finally done with all your lying and scheming.”

Croix waved her hand. “Oh _no_ , don’t beat yourself, ma’am. Could’ve happened to anyone.”

“No, I’m serious. This was just… _embarrassing_ on my part. I wish I could do something to make it up to you, but-“

_YES._

Croix wasted no time pouncing on the opportunity. She put on her most innocent and pleasant smile. “…funny you should mention that.” She said sweetly. “I mean, like I said, I really don’t _mind_ you missing the ceremony, it’s no big deal. But there is… _one_ thing you could help me with…!”

Her heart beat against the inside of her chest. Despite the minor, emotional setback with falling back in love with Ursula, things had actually worked out. She looked out across the wedding, at the seven girls at various tables enjoying cake and treats, at Ursula smiling proudly, and couldn’t hope to stop herself from swelling.

The Secretary General had been sufficiently publically shamed, and now it was only a matter of absently reciting her practiced speech about how she could use just the most minor research grant to better benefit all of mankind. Finally, she was going to be able to get the cure, and maybe then she could finally live again. Everything was going perfect.

Which made it only fitting that _then_ the south wall, quite literally, exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written heavy stuff in the past, but uh…that was a different heavy that literally came by accident…I mean I wrote by accident. You know what I…you know, it’s real easy to write way much too dialogue, that’s why my fics are all so long-winded. I mean this is gonna be a _huge_ 3-shot.
> 
> Ah well. Anyway yeah. The wall exploded. That wasn’t part of the plan, I don’t think. Meridies’s maybe-malicious matrimonial motives may meet malevolent measures.


	3. Chapter 3

Of the relatively short list of things Croix expected could conceivably go wrong with her plan, a wall exploding was _not_ on that list.

“What in the-?!” She bolted up right from her seat so fast that her chair clattered to the ground.

Not that anyone in the ballroom could _hear_ it, considering the sound was drowned out from yet _another_ explosion from outside. And then another. And another. And by the fourth time, Croix didn’t think anyone could blame her for what she ended up saying within the direct company of a government official and seven minors.

“N-not that you’re wrong…” Ursula started. “But language, please.”

“ _Language?!_ The wall exploded! What in the world is exploding outside right now?!”

Croix mentally poured over everything she had done in the past week since she landed back in the country, and for the life of her, could not come up with a single conceivable explanation for why her wedding was _exploding_.

She hadn’t invented anything volatile lately. She didn’t have any machines or anything similar with her right now that might explode. Or magically bond with something that had a tendency to explode, as history went. None of the wedding decorations would, to her knowledge, come with any risk of combustion.

But then, as she peered closer through the hole in the wall (and oh no, she _definitely_ could not afford to pay for that) at the series of fireballs that were _still_ going off, her brows furrowed.

“A-are those… _fireworks?_ ”

In disbelief, she looked out at the others, and besides the confused and displeased squint of the Secretary General, what truly stuck out to her was the quick exchange of looks between Ursula, Akko, and Sucy.

Sucy pursed her lips. “…Huh. I think those might be _our_ fireworks, Akko.”

Akko, in sharp contrast, jumped to her feet with wide eyes. “What?! They weren’t supposed to-! Why are they going off now?! They weren’t supposed to be blow stuff up!”

“Don’t look at me.” Sucy shrugged. “You’re the one who wanted the biggest fireworks possible.”

“ _Sucy!_ ” Akko cried. “Did you know your stupid potion would do this?!”

“I’ll admit, the fact that they can blow through concrete was a surprise.”

Fortunately, Croix was not confused any longer.

_Un_ fortunately, now she was livid. “Oh you gotta be _kidding_ me!” She snapped, slapping her own forehead. “Didn’t I tell you I _didn’t_ want help with this?!”

The blood drained from Akko’s face. “I-it was supposed to be a surprise! I mean, it wasn’t supposed to do _this_ , but…I dunno I just thought it’d be a cool wedding thing! Like back when Ursula was Shiny Chariot she used to have big fireworks shows, so I thought it’d be fun, you know?”

Before Croix could finish what would invariably be a long winded and poorly articulated lecture on what she would define as ‘fun’ and the exact meaning of ‘I don’t want help’, Ursula set a hand on her shoulder and turned her away.

“…Croix, it was my fault.”

Croix blinked. “It was what now?”

“This one is on me.” Ursula said. “Akko said she wanted to help, but I was the one who suggested doing something like this. I just wanted to surprise you, while we still had the chance.”

Croix cocked her head. “You…you told the kid to launch fireworks? _Akko?_ ”

“The last time I saw them they were only sparklers, but…” Ursula sighed. “Don’t be mad at them, okay? I agreed that doing something spectacular like this might be…cathartic for you, given our whole history with this sort of thing.”

The Secretary General took a slow sip of champagne. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. I should’ve expected some sort of disaster from the nine of you being in one place again.”

…Unbelievable. So another long elaborate scheme involving her past with Chariot, Ursula, and her little apprentice resulted in something meant to be grand and beautiful being turned into a bomb.

This is a remarkably disturbing trend in her life.

The ballroom shook as the second round of fireworks started going off, and without the section of the wall to block them, the witches in attendance could only flinch from the unfiltered bright lights and sounds.

Amanda pushed Constanze back, covering her ears. “The hell did you put in those, Suce? Why are they still going off?”

“They shouldn’t be.” Sucy said. “It was a base spirit extract mixed with a few things. Shouldn’t have been _this_ volatile, unless…” She and Croix turned to look at Lotte at the same time.

Unless a local spirit was reacting to the extract. Such as the one used to hex the Secretary General’s invite and make it read the wrong time.

Oh crap. Again.

And then to make matters worse, one of the fireworks went astray and careened into the table Croix had left messy. The tablecloth immediately ignited, not helped by the napkins and paper plates that had been deliberately left on top, and within a second the entire table was a burning fireball.

Diana barely had time to pull Jasminka away before Ursula leapt into action. Quite literally, as she jumped over her and Croix’s own table to her student’s defense. Without even needing a wand, Ursula simply casted a quick spell to summon a torrent of foam, stopping the fire before it had a chance to spread.

Croix was just left with her arms hanging limply at her side, trying to process her disbelief.

How could this happen? How was this even fair? All her careful plotting ruined by a random chance? There was no way she could’ve known about the fireworks, and how spirits might’ve violently reacted to it. The worst she had _done_ was not talk to Ursula or the kid about it, but because of that the plan had to face this literal metaphor?

The Secretary General stood up from her chair and planted her hands on her hips. “What _exactly_ is going on here, you two?”

Instinctually, Croix looked over at Ursula. Who was advanced enough in magic to cast several defensive and fire-prevention spells…but _not_ while simultaneously maintaining a concealment spell. Which now left her in her tracksuit, completely exposing the wedding dress as a forgery.

And that’s when it truly hit too close to home. She was going to end up humiliating Ursula here. She was the one the Secretary General was now scrutinizing, and Croix just embarrassed her. Ursula was going to be the one publically shamed here.

Croix cleared her throat. “S-so I can explain this. This isn’t…this isn’t what it looks like…”

Ursula quickly huddled over. “Y-yes! Yes, we just…we couldn’t _really_ afford a nice dress at the moment. So we just…”

“You couldn’t afford it?” The Secretary General said skeptically. “Couldn’t afford to spend something on _dress_ on your _wedding_ day?”

Ursula shifted on her feet, and pushed her glasses up her nose. ““M-money’s been…tight lately, so…we just…”

“For your wedding day.”

“Yes.”

“…Where everyone already left besides you two and seven assorted teenagers.”

“T-they _are_ my students.”

“That you invited to your wedding.”

“Y-you know how it is.”

Oh god this was going so bad.

The Secretary General reached into her pocket and squinted at the invite. And Croix knew it was over. The whole plan relied on her not looking too closely at everything, because there was no way someone like her would miss all the obvious signs.

Croix reached over, took Ursula’s hand in her own and softly brushed her thumb across her knuckles. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, but she needed her to know she was sorry.

The Secretary General looked at the invite.

Then back up at Croix’s guilt-ridden expression and Ursula’s shaking poker face.

Then back down at the invite.

And then she tilted her head, confused. “But didn’t we _just_ approve a budget increase for Luna Nova?”

Ursula blinked. “What?”

“I _swear_ I remember signing something off like that.” The Secretary General said. “I would _think_ that would reach your paycheck fast enough for you to get a nice dress, but…I guess they’re taking their sweet time?”

“I…” Ursula turned to look at Croix, As though _she_ had answers for her. “We…um. I guess…so?”

“…Huh.” The Secretary General shrugged. “How strange. Well, I guess that’s why you had to make due with a fake wedding dress then. I trust there are no more fireworks or anything similar?”

Ursula shot a dirty look over her shoulder. Akko flinched. Sucy sheepishly waved her hand. Ursula turned back. “No. I think that’s…about it for our wedding surprises.”

“I see.” The Secretary General tapped her chin. “Well, as long as you’re done launching fireworks inside, I think I’m going to go get another drink.” She said, as she turned on her heels and left to the refreshment table on the other, less smoky side of the room.

…What just happened? Croix had no idea what to think right now. All she could really do was pull out a chair and sit down.

Amanda broke the silence with a barking laugh. “Ha! And here I thought this would be boring!”

Diana bitterly reached over and ran a hand over her now ruined tablecloths. “I suppose I’ll have to Anna I lost one of these now.” She groaned. “I swear, if I ever get married, none of you are invited to my wedding.”

Amanda smirked. “Not even Akko? Wouldn’t that make it really awkward?”

Akko nodded. “Yeah! And this was Sucy’s potion! It wasn’t _all_ my fault! You really aren’t going to let me come when you get married?”

Diana’s eyes flicked between the two of them. “…I’ll think about it.” She decided at last. “As long as another disaster like _this_ doesn’t happen.”

Sucy elbowed Akko. “Don’t pin all this on _me_. This was _your_ idea.”

“No! This whole thing was Croix’s idea! I just thought it could use more _oomph!_ She said she needed to distract that lady, and I’m good at distractions!”

Croix opened her mouth to…she wasn’t sure. Defend herself, say something grouchy, she couldn’t say. But she didn’t even get the chance to do _that_ , not before Jasminka walked over with a bright smile, and placed a plate of cake in her lap without another word.

Seriously, what just happened?

She blankly watched the seven of them mill about, talking amongst each other again without a care. Even with everything that just happened, they just…kept on going, and included her. Maybe she wasn’t entirely surprised, but she wasn’t sure it was ever something she could get used to.

Croix glanced up when she felt a hand gently rub her shoulder. Ursula pulled out another chair and sat down next to her.

“…Are you okay, Croix?”

“Seriously?” Croix squinted. “You’re asking if _I’m_ okay? What about _you?_ You’re the one who just took the brunt of that woman’s wrath. I don’t know what’s her deal, but…you were practically about to take the fall there.”

Ursula’s expression remained serious. “Of course I would.” She stated. “I’m not just going to leave you to the wolves, Croix. I know how hard this is for you, and I wanted you to know I was there, even if it _did_ go wrong.”

Croix blinked. “It…did, didn’t it?” She realized. “Pretty much everything went wrong that _could’ve_ gone wrong did. Huh.”

And when it _did_ go wrong…she hadn’t even _thought_ of the Noir Rod, or the Claiomh Solais or any of the things she _thought_ would be on her mind after another disastrous failure. Her gut instinct was to go to Ursula.

And she had been there to catch her, without a second thought. All the drama Croix had put her through, and she was still dedicated to remaining her rock. To fixing her and making her apart of this little family she had formed with her students.

“Are you going to be okay?” Ursula asked.

“…I…suppose I am.” Croix shrugged. All she could do was focus on a cure Ursula didn’t even have much interest in the first place. She took the fork in her hand and ate the cake the kid gave to her.

She just failed, and Ursula took the brunt for her, and now she was…fine. She failed, for another time in her life, and right after the fact, she was eating cake.

…Huh.

She glanced up at the sound of music. Constanze had pulled out a little handheld speaker, and started playing some chintzy, bouncy love song. Something to dance to. Amanda was bobbing her head. Lotte was whispering encouragements into Akko’s ear. More than a few of the rest were tapping their toes.

“Looks like they’re ready to have some fun.” Ursula set a hand on Croix’s leg. “You want to come join us?”

“…Maybe in a minute.”

Ursula pursed her lips. “Well, if you need anything from me, I’ll be right over there, okay? And Croix…?”

Croix set down her fork. Ursula rubbed the back of her neck, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“…Even if you _can’t_ convince her to give you any grant, I just want you to know, I’m…I’m glad we did this. I’m glad I got to see you having a good time, even if it did go…”

“To hell?” Croix finished. “…Honestly, I’ll live. A-and…I’m glad we got to do this too. I just wanted to do right by you, and if you’re…okay with how it turned out, then…I’m good.”

Ursula smiled. That same dazzling performer smile that Croix fell in love with. “I don’t think you could do wrong.” In a quiet voice, she added one more thing. “I think I love you a bit too much for you to do it.”

“I…” Another snippy comment was on the edge of Croix’s tongue. Either that or something smart. “Yeah. I guess it seems like I love you too.”

Or she could say something that was neither snippy nor intelligent, but in fact, completely stupid. Boy, she was a mess.

“I guess.” Ursula giggled, clearly not at all offended in any way. “I hope you _do_ come and join us, Croix. You’re always going to have a place with them, whether you like it or not.”

She turned on her heels and joined the students over with the music. Croix set her cake down on the table, and stood to her feet. Mostly because she was _really_ running out of excuses here. She didn’t think she had a single one left in her. And now she was torn between giving Ursula what she deserved, or what she wanted, or how much Croix actually knew of either of those things.

Because she wasn’t an idiot. She _knew_ what Ursula wanted from her. And Croix’s heart told her what Ursula deserved from her. And sometimes, when Ursula smiled like that, when her mind instantly worried about humiliating her as opposed to her own failures, the two were the exact same thing.

And sometimes that was…frightening. To have them be the same. Because sometimes knowing exactly what Ursula wanted and what Ursula deserved left Croix wondering if she could _ever_ live up to that, because she was still afraid to fall again.

…Except right now, after all of that, and seeing Ursula clap as the kids danced over there, that fear of falling seemed…

She was pulled from her thoughts when the Secretary General walked over, swishing a glass of champagne. “Well, Mrs. Callistis, you’re an odd fellow, but I must say, you certainly know how to throw a unique reception. This is one for the books.”

And no, Croix did not blush at her new surname. “…Why do you keep insisting on Mrs. Callistis? I said we were going to hyphenate it. Probably.”

“I like that woman. I think she’ll keep you honest.”

Okay fine. Maybe now she did. “W-well…I…married her for reason. I…guess we make a pretty good team.”

It was still strange to say out loud. And even stranger to respond to Mrs. Callistis like it was just her name. But she supposed after years of being afraid to be tied down to anything, it would have to be. One of those things she’d have to buck up and accept.

The Secretary General crossed her arms and frowned. “You know, I don’t entirely approve of _either_ of you, to be frank. But on the other hand…I’ve heard you’ve turned over a new leaf from an old friend, and if I couldn’t see it before, seeing you two together makes it a bit easier, I think.”

Croix couldn’t do much more than just nod mechanically. She scanned the room for Ursula, and found her leaning against the wall, watching her students as ever. Constanze was still at her music player, and Jasminka and Amanda were happily chatting away. Lotte and Sucy had ducked into a corner with another slice of cake each.

And in front of them, Akko and Diana were dancing, a slightly stumbling, awkward, and childishly happy waltz. Smiling and laughing, red-faced and utterly oblivious. Diana barely even seemed to care that Akko’s steps kept barely missing her toes, let alone that anyone was watching the two of them.

It must be nice to have something pure and simple like that. Two people not afraid to want or to second-guess themselves. Who didn’t feel the need to linger on their mistakes, and instead seemed to just find happiness with each other.

Akko attempted to spin the other girl, only to cause herself to trip. Diana quickly caught her, and the two just laughed and twirled again. Akko managed to shoot off a quick smile towards Ursula, who beamed with pride.

It was an infectious expression.

“…Yeah.” Croix turned back to the Secretary General. “She really does bring out the best in people.”

The Secretary General hummed. “Well then, I hope you two _stay_ together for many years, Meridies. I’m sure after a while married life will suit you just fine. And I’m sure I won’t have to hear about any more of your schemes after today.”

“I’m completely past that phase of my life, ma’am.”

“I should hope so! Just think of what your new wife deserves, and I think you’ll be just fine.”

And to her credit, Croix did. She looked at Ursula over there, standing among her loved ones, and went through years of history in a second. All the things that had happened between them. All the things they said and the words they didn’t.

She still thought Ursula deserved so much more than what she, or anyone really, could ever give her. And Croix’s scheming mind went right back into the thoughts of the cure, and of packing up and leaving, and how much it seemed to hurt whenever she tried to help.

She needed to do what was best for Ursula.

Croix scratched the back of her neck, feeling her voice beginning to betray her once more. “Truth be told…there’s a wedding present I could…really use.”

* * *

 

A week after her ‘wedding’, Ursula sat alone in her apartment, finding she had little choice but to smile at her own rotten luck.

As disappointed as she was that Croix would simply leave right after the reception without a word, she wasn’t all-together that surprised. Sure, she had so desperately wanted to convince Croix to stay, but it simply joined the ever-growing list of things they’d never see eye to eye on. She wished Croix would’ve at least mentioned _where_ in the world she was leaving to, but in the end, she didn’t even get that.

But for now, Ursula hoped Croix could find what she needed on her own, because she herself wasn’t sure how to help give it to her anymore. She hoped, wherever she went, she’d be happy.

As for her, initially she planned to just spend the weekend in her office again, but she figured Akko and the others would be fine without her here for a measly two days. And besides that, there was one little souvenir from the wedding she had to take care of, one now hanging proudly on the wall where she could always see it.

A photo of their fake ceremony, with Croix placing the ring on her finger. Ursula finished straightening the frame, and placed her hands on her hips.

“It’s nice, isn’t it, Alcor?”

The old crow looked up from his preening on his perch. His expression was about as close to world-weary as a bird’s can get.

“Don’t give me that look.” Ursula’s fond smile turned a little more wry. “I barely get to see her at _all_ nowadays, let alone when she’s actually in such a good mood. If I can’t get her to stay and make _new_ happy memories, I might as well hold on to the ones I have, right?”

Alcor blinked, before returning his beak to his feathers indifferently. And sure, maybe he had a point. Honesty it _was_ a bit…childish of her to keep, but she simply _had_ to ask Constanze to print her out a copy to frame. The last time she had asked for a photo of Croix, all she got was a quip about mugshots.

But with this one…Even if everything about it had been staged, for someone else’s benefit, Ursula knew a fake smile when she saw it, and Croix’s was anything but. Plus there was her own self-indulgence. It was a really nice picture.

…Couldn’t well keep it in her office though. She had no _idea_ how to explain it if someone were to notice it and ask. Does she go more ‘Oh we _were_ married but we’re split now’ or does she actually say ‘Oh yeah, we staged this to publically shame a government official into giving us a handout’?

She might’ve actually considered which option she liked better, when Alcor suddenly tensed, and his graying feathers ruffled. And then right after that, a knock on the door.

Ursula barely even opened the front door before Alcor flew past her shoulder, flapping furiously at the woman at the door. Between the flurry of feathers, the hands trying to defend themselves from said feathers, and her own disbelief, Ursula couldn’t fully register just who it was that was at her door.

“C-Croix?”

Croix swatted at Alcor. “Ack! Sto- pft! Knock it off, you stupid bird!”

Ursula quickly shook off her surprise. “Alcor, stop it! Back inside, right now!”

Giving the woman one last flap to the face for good measure, Alcor begrudgingly flew back to his perch. And Ursula knew he was pretending _not_ to notice her reprimanding glare. “Honestly, Alcor…you don’t _do_ that to people. And you remember Croix!”

 “Yeah, no, I think that’s the problem.” Croix muttered as she brushed the feathers from her hair and her poncho as she strode past Ursula into her apartment.

Not that Ursula would ever stop her from visiting, but- “W-what…what are you doing here…? I thought you left.”

Croix smiled wryly, but her expression quickly fell. Her hands slipped into her pockets, and she leaned against the counter. She looked…melancholic. However happy Ursula might’ve been to see her suddenly stopped mattering. Was Croix okay? What had stopped her from leaving? What could’ve possibly

Croix’s eyes flicked upwards. “…Your apartment _sucks_.”

Ursula blinked.

“E-excuse me?”

“Your apartment. I mean, no offense, but it’s dingy, gross and completely beneath you. I don’t know why you don’t hate it.”

“…Oh.” Ursula said. Granted, it was one of those places where you get what you pay for, but it had enough room for her and Alcor, so she didn’t typically have much complaint with her cheap little home. “I mean…I can’t…really _afford_ a better place at the moment, you know.”

“…Yeah.” Croix nodded. She reached into her pocket and tossed a small metal object in her direction. Ursula fumbled with it in her hands.

It was a small gold key, with a little tag attached to the ring. There was an address listed, along with the name of a realtor company she didn’t recognize.

This was…the key to an apartment. Ursula’s brows furrowed. “What is this?”

Croix shrugged, looking everywhere but at her. “A…favor I asked for. The Secretary General and I…we sort of got to discussing your living arrangements. And I thought you needed someplace better to live, something that actually suited you, and I managed to talk here into getting you…this.”

“A…a n-new apartment…?”

“It’s a great place. Right by that park not far from Luna Nova. You could walk to work every day, no problem. Top floor, two bedrooms, bathroom, rent controlled too! I honestly thought she was lying when she told me that, but it’s true.”

“Wait, did you manage to ask her for a grant _and_ a new apartment…?”

Croix chuckled dryly. “No. I’m a bit a sweet-talker, Chariot, but even I’m not that good.”

“But what about the grant?”

There was a long, pregnant pause.

“…What about it?”

And Ursula’s breath was suddenly stolen from her.

Without that grant, Croix’s research was at a dead-end. She had made the implication pretty clear. She could go out and publish theories and papers on Wagandea’s disease all she wants, but without the money, it was up to the whim of the world if a cure would _ever_ be made.

And Croix had given up what she always saw as her last avenue of redemption…to give her a new place to live?

Her jaw hung open at the key in her hand. She couldn’t accept this. She couldn’t let Croix give up on her dreams just for _her_ sake. There was no way she deserved that.

But Croix glared at her before she could even utter a word. “And don’t _tell_ me you don’t deserve it or something stupid like that, alright? Because I swear, I’ll lose it, right here and now. And you know I will, because you’ve seen me do it.”

“But…but Croix…” Ursula shook her head. “The grant you wanted, the…the cure you wanted. How can-“

Croix shrugged. “Yeah, that’s just it. The cure _I_ wanted. The entire point of the thing was for me to give back to you, but you never even _wanted_ to fly again. You didn’t want to go back to how things were, and you didn’t want me to go living in the past. So…you know, so far all the things I’ve been doing for your sake was stuff you didn’t want.”

Ursula glanced down at the key once more, before

“Croix…all I’ve ever wanted was my friend back.”

Croix glanced up. “Really?”

“Of course. I-“

But Croix roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. “Then for crying out loud, _stop me already_! Stop letting me step all over your life like this! You deserve way more than this after everything, and you won’t even accept that! This whole time, I’ve just wanted to give you the life you deserve, and you keep settling!”

“But do _you_ want to-“

“No!” Croix snapped. “No, no! This is about _you_ right now! Tell me what _you_ want! If you want me to stay, say the word!”

With Croix’s hands already on her shoulders, Ursula leaned forward and planted her lips on Croix’s own. Even if she didn’t relish the feeling of having the most important person in the world pressed so firmly against her, she could still have melted when she felt the corners of Croix’s lips pull upward underneath hers.

Ursula pulled away, and she could feel her heart beating in her chest like never before. Ecstatic and excited. While her voice was airy and low. “…I want you to stay.”

“T-that’s the second time you pulled that.” Croix mumbled. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“You don’t give me enough chances, to be honest.” Ursula smiled. “But if you’re serious about not packing up and leaving again…”

“Look.” Croix sighed. “The thing is, Chariot…I’ve never been that great at lying. So I’ll be honest. I don’t even think I can give you all the things I think you should have. I’m going to do everything I can to give back to you, and honestly, I think it’s going to blow up in my face again and again, but…I still…want to try.”

“This is your way of giving back to me.” Ursula raised the key.

“This is a start. This is…barely enough, but I gotta start somewhere.” Croix laughed to herself. “And I’m not a _total_ supervillain, alright? Obviously I’m going to help you move and everything. And since I’ve…more or less blew through my savings I’m gonna have to find a job here to help out.”

Ursula gasped as the realization finally, _finally,_ set in. “You’re…really staying, then? You’re actually serious?”

She…she couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. She could go home every night, knowing Croix was waiting for her. Never have to wonder where she is or how she was doing. Be there for her whenever she needed her, and vice versa. Something she had dreamed about ever since she got her best friend back. She didn’t know what to say.

“Like I said.” Croix shrugged. “I’m not good at lying. I’m trying to be more honest nowadays.”

Ursula giggled. “Well, considering what we did just last week…that’s sort of ironic, isn’t it?”

“Heh. Yeah…there _is_ that.” Croix scratched the back of her head. “But…I _did_ create… _one_ more problem for you…”

“And that is…?”

Croix took a deep breath, and her cheeks grew more and more red. “T-the thing is…the way I haggled to get this thing, it’s…well, registered under a married couple. But if that’s a problem…I _could_ , maybe, find a way to get it to a single person, but…”

Between Croix’s uncharacteristically sheepish tone, the childish way she was kicking her feet, and Ursula’s own joy at everything that was happening, there was no stopping the laugh that escaped her lips. “It’s never simple with you, is it, Croix?”

“Oh yeah, I’m a problem child alright.” Croix cleared her throat. “S-so, I mean…I could either sweet-talk my way into fixing this, or…I’m not sure coming clean would be a good idea, because it’s a nice place, in a really good spot, so…kinda...exclusive.”

Ursula bit her bottom lip, the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. “I suppose we…just have to take the hits as they come, right? If you’re staying, then we can just…continue living this lie for a while longer.”

“Yeah, well, it’s either _that_ or…um…” Croix groaned. “…Ah hell. I’m enough of a mess to do this whole thing out of order, aren’t I? And without any actual…you know.”

“Y-you know?” Ursula mouthed. “I…Croix, are you…?”

“I mean…I-I said I love you, right? Pretty sure I said that. And I don’t know if this is the best thing for you, but…I hope you’ll give me a chance to try.”

And with that, and an anxious, dry laugh, Croix bent down on one knee. And with nothing else in her pocket to offer, she simply placed her hand over her heart.

“…Would you help me make an honest woman out of Mrs. Callistis?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit disappointed since Chariot’s birthday was on the 20th and I missed it. But eh, life got in the way, that’s why this took so long.
> 
> Since someone in the comments mentioned the old boy, I like to think the friend the Secretary General is referring to is Keith. No, he was not invited, because god, can you imagine inviting your parole officer to your fake wedding? That would be so awkward.
> 
> And Croix may be a bit of a liar, both to herself and to everyone else, but at least she’s sticking with one that makes her happy. This was a fun three-shot to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it too!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Croix…once ambitious, always ambitious. Of course, we’ll learn more of her latest evil scheme as we get closer to their big day! And we’ll see what role every-which witch will play in their matrimonial malarkey. I’m sure it completely justifies this totally platonic wedding, eh, Croix?
> 
> In some ways I imagine this taking place a few months after my first Charoix fic, Back to Whatever it Was Called. You don’t really need to read or even remember it for this story, beyond maybe that the girls have forgiven Croix, Ursula doesn’t have much personal stake in the cure, and Croix herself has more or less come to terms with her guilt. But I like to imagine this is the same ‘verse, for some reason.


End file.
